Hysteria
by Andrastre
Summary: Harrys got depression, Hermione's minds gone blank, Rons burning with jealousy, and Ginny having hysterics. What next? Crap summary but please read.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter land belongs to J.K. Rowling not to me so don't sue.I don't even have enough money to get my sister a birthday present, so please don't sue.  
  
Author: Andrastre.  
  
Rating: PG13 for scary stuff.  
  
A/N: Sorry, this just appeared. I don't even know what its about yet, so I really don't expect you to.  
  
HYSTERIA.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
Ginny sighed, and lay back in the long grass. This was her own place, the place no one else knew about, except her best friend, almost older sister, Hermione Granger. At the thought of Hermione, she smiled lazily. She really did have to do something about that girl and her brother. The two spent so much time defeating evil together, that they never had time to do anything else....together. Mione was so shy, she'd never even got round to mentioning it, and Ron. he couldn't see the difference between her motherly concern for Harry, and a serious crush.....  
Ginny's thoughts drifted on. She was lying on her back, staring up at the stars, in a secret hollow. The waters of the lake could distantly be heard, and lilies swished in the wind.  
Suddenly she jumped up with a devilish grin, and made off decisively through the shadows of the night, towards the owlery. Nearby, something stirred, and a dark shape rose from the ground, to follow her silently.  
Halfway there, Ginny drew back sharply, stifling a scream. She'd nearly run into the trio, thank god Ron could never keep his mouth shut.  
"Harry, where're we going now?" he wined.  
"Filch's office. We need something of his. Shut up." Universal groan of despair from the other two. They passed on out of sight, and Ginny climbed the staircase to the owlery, trailed by the shadow.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Hermione sat at breakfast, watching the amazing contortions of Ron's face as he read his mail. She had never seen so many conflicting emotions on one face, ever. Needless to say, Harry, who always seemed to be sunk in despair, had noticed nothing. She cleared her throat.  
"Err, Ron? What's the letter about? Your mum didn't find out about last night, did she?"  
  
To her surprise, Ron blushed a bright beetroot red. "Uh, no, its, its nothing, Mione. Nothing at all. I just, uh got a letter from, um, from Bill, just to err tell me he was still alive, because, because." Ron trailed off, seeing that she seemed to have lost interest, and sighed shakily, slipping the parchment into his pocket.  
Hermione bent studiously over her book, her mind racing through possible explanations of his strange behaviour, apart from the one where Bill lived in the Amazon, or the one where Ron fancied her. She couldn't find any. Harry just sat, his food untouched, staring blankly into space. "Harry, she murmured gently, for god's sake eat something. Please." Harry jumped, and Ron's fists clenched under the table. As Mione watched, puzzled, Harry's eyes glazed over, and he got up and wandered off, apparently oblivious to everyone. After a silent moment, Ron's chair fell back with a crash, and he ran off. In the opposite direction.  
Suddenly, and to everyone's surprise, little Ginny Weasley threw back her head and started laughing. She sat there in Breakfast, at the Gryffindor table, and laughed and laughed until the tears ran down her cheeks. Her hair shot sparks, her eyes danced, and the long column of her neck was bent so far back it seemed about to snap. Watching Bills old robe slipping off one white shoulder, at least half the male population of Hogwarts suddenly realized that she was a woman. Ginny trembled, her laughter rose, tension stretched to bright pitch in her voice and body. Her voice rose on a high note, and then suddenly broke off as she collapsed in a dead faint.  
Hermione stared, horrified. Ginny had had hysterics. Ginny was having a fit. She was unconscious. She was comatose. And she, Hermione, was the prefect on duty. Ron would never forgive her. Never forgive her. Never-  
"Someone slap Granger" a silky sharp voice drawled nearby. Water hit her in the face, and she gasped indignantly at Draco Malfoy's back, moving away from her with Ginny in his arms. She jumped up and hurried after him, flustered and trying to perform a drying spell on her face at the same time.  
"What the fuck do you think your doing, Malfoy? And where are you taking Ginny? That's not your job."  
"Hospital wing, Granger. Where d'you expect. I'm aware that this is your job, but failing you, and you certainly seemed to be failing, I'm the other duty prefect this morning. Fetch her brother."  
"Oh." She let that sink in. Ooops. It is a testimony to how panicked Hermione was that she actually did as Malfoy said, and went off to find Ron. She thought, afterwards, that it was the way he looked. Standing there, his skin ice white and translucent, drawn up to his full height and stiff as a ramrod, he seemed to tower over her. His eyes were so stormy a grey, they seemed to flash lightning, and Ginny drooped in his arms, burning and dead.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny stired. She felt warm, warm and so, so comfortable. The world rocked slightly, smoothly. It would be good never to move again. There was a hard chest against her cheek, and strong arms around her. This felt somehow familiar- she stiffened. Tom. Then the fear and recrimination flooded back in, and she remembered what she'd done this time. She screamed, remembering that it was dangerous to feel safe, and jerked violently away from the strong warmth, landing sprawled on the passage floor.  
Virginia drew quickly into a defensive position, crouching on the floor like a wild cat, spitting at him like one, staring hostile, sideways through the flaming hair that hung around her. 


End file.
